Origins
by hpswst101
Summary: Darren, Kurt and Blaine's son, finds a photo album that leads him to discover his origins. Please read and review. Klaine!Family. Future!Klaine. Family fluff!


Origins

By hpswst101

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. If I did own Kurt and Blaine... well... things would be different. Please enjoy!_

It was finally Friday! Meaning that Chris and Darren's dads would be home earlier then usual, well that and school was done until Monday. But in either case, it was the weekend and both boys were bored!

Darren, the older of the two, scrolled through the channels on the television, finding absolutely nothing to watch. Seven-year-old Chris was busy doodling in a coloring book.

"Okay," Darren started as he turned off the TV. "I'm bored and there's nothing to do!"

"How about color?" Chris offered, not looking up from said coloring book. "Or you can practice playing on the guitar? God knows you need the practice."

Darren glared at his younger brother and retorted in a snobby tone. "Oh, like you play any better?"

Chris just gave an innocent smile. "Yep."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"Oh, you know what!" The eleven year old shouted and got up off the couch. His amber eyes glaring at his brother as he pointed a finger at him. "I am better! I'll prove it!" With that, Darren Fredrick Hummel-Anderson stormed upstairs to pick up his Daddy Blaine's guitar; his own guitar was in the music shop getting fixed.

Darren knew the guitar was in his parents' room; only question was where. But he shoved that thought to the back of his mind. How many places could a guitar hide?

The curly haired boy opened his fathers' door and stepped in, his eyes wide open as he looked for the guitar. He was the better guitarist! He would prove it!

But the guitar wasn't in view.

The preteen boy looked around the room, taking in the familiar features. In the middle of the room, up against the far wall was his dads' bed. On either side was a small side table. Daddy Kurt's side had a mystery book with a small reading lamp on top. On Blaine's side table was the alarm clock, another reading lamp and a small paperback romance novel; the spine of the novella reading, _Heart of Stone_.

Amber colored eyes rolled at the title, really? His Daddy Blaine read the weirdest things. Even though if anyone were the romantic of the two, it would be Blaine. A trait that always seemed to startle and confuse people.

The area around the bed was perfectly cleared. A laundry hamper was by the master bathroom, half full. The large master closet was opened slightly revealing Kurt's expensive clothing and on the opposite side was two dressers. The two dressers were probably Blaine's. But no guitar.

"If I was a guitar where would I be?" Darren muttered as he peered around the room. He wouldn't be in the bathroom. He might get wet, and it was never a good idea to get a guitar wet. It might ruin the finishing or the sound. Would it be in the closet?

Maybe.

On socked feet, the young boy went over to his Daddy Kurt's closet. He pushed the sliding doors more to reveal a long line of different styled shoes matching with just as many different styles of shirts and pants, and other clothing accessories. But no guitar.

"Where is it?" Darren mumbled and turned around to see his younger brother leaning against the doorpost with a sappy grin on his face.

"Having trouble finding the guitar Darren?" Chris giggled behind laughing blue eyes. Darren ignored him.

"Maybe under the bed?"

"Why would it be there?" Darren continued to ignore him as he got down on all fours and looked underneath the bed. All was clear, except for a small cardboard box and what appeared to be a photo album.

"Darren? Darren, stop ignoring me!" Chris complained and sat on the bed, making sure that his foot slapped Darren's head as the older boy came out from under the bed.

"Ow!" Darren moaned as he rubbed the back of his head, the photo album and box under his other arm. "Why did you do that for?"

"Stop ignoring me then."

"Then stop being so annoying!" Chris stuck out his tongue, but the little boy's anger didn't last long as he noticed the two objects under Darren's arm.

"What's that?"

"I don't know." Darren shrugged and put the photo album and box down on the bed. The title on the album read in Kurt's cursive handwriting, _Darren's Pregnancy_.

"What's that second word?" Chris asked as he pointed to "Pregnancy." Darren told it to him. "Pregnancy? Pregnancy as in babies?"

"I... I think so," Darren mumbled as he stared at the cover, the thought of the guitar escaping his mind. He had always wanted to know who gave birth to him. Darren knew he and his brother weren't adopted. They looked like their parents! "Maybe... Maybe this will tell us who gave birth to us." But Darren didn't move to pull back the cover.

"Well," Chris said after a minute of Darren standing there doing nothing. "Aren't you going to open it? It's just a book! It's not going to bite."

Darren bit back a retort but opened the book to reveal a picture of his two dads with a very pregnant Auntie Linda.

Linda, or "Auntie Linda" as the two boys called her, was not actually related to either dad but was nonetheless very close to the family. Linda, with wavy auburn hair and warm chocolate eyes, was giving a broad happy smile, her well-manicured hand rubbing her tummy. His two dads were on either side of her, one hand each on the bloated tummy. Underneath, in Kurt's handwriting were a date and a small note saying, _Now entering last month_.

"That's Auntie Linda," Chris pointed. "She's pregnant!"

"But that doesn't make any sense," Darren mumbled, his amber eyes moving to face his younger brother. "She doesn't have any children."

"So what happened?" Darren shrugged and turned to the next page. But the next page wasn't any more helpful as it just showed a laughing and blushing Linda with his two Dads kissing her tummy. The note was still not helpful.

The two went through the whole album together, piecing together the photos of Linda's pregnancy but none of the notes that Kurt would occasionally write, told the two what happened to the baby. But one thing was clear, she did have a baby. The last picture proved that with a small blue bundle in Linda's arms, a proud and happy expression on her face as she looked down at the baby. So, what happened to it?

The brothers heard the front door opening; one of the parents was home. Both boys looked at each other with knowing looks in their eyes. Their Daddies would know what happened to the baby.

"Hello!" Blaine's voice called from the front as they heard the jingle of keys and a thunk of a backpack being placed on the floor. "Troublemakers? Where are you two?"

"Up here, Daddy!" Chris yelled and jumped off the bed. The light brown hair, blue-eyed boy rushed down the stairs, Darren a few steps behind him, the album under his arm. "We're right here!"

Blaine turned around as he unbuttoned his coat and grinned. "I see. Now what have you two been up to today?"

"What happened to Linda's baby?" Darren asked without preamble. Blaine stopped removing his coat and blinked his own amber eyes at the two.

"What?" he asked, his face mimicking the same confused sound as his voice.

"Linda's baby," Chris replied, his eyes bright blue with curiosity. Darren removed the album from under his arm and opened it up to the first page.

"And why is my name on the front?" Blaine's mouth dropped a bit as he took the album into his hands and stared at the picture. "Dad?" Darren voiced after a couple of seconds of awkward and shocked silence from his father.

The older man licked his lips and closed the book. "I'm afraid I can't say without your father and Linda's permission. Now where did you get this?"

"In your room," Chris answered as his brother said at the same time, "Why not?"

"And why were you two poking around our room?" Blaine continued and ignored Darren's question.

"Darren was trying to find your guitar!" Blaine removed his coat and hung it up on the coat rack; a frown had replaced the smile on his face.

"You know you shouldn't be poking around our room without our permission."

"But Darren wanted to practice using the guitar because I told him I was better then him and he didn't believe me and-"

Darren was pissed. His dad was holding back information from him. This had never happened before! His two dads would always answer his questions. But whenever Darren brought up the question of who was his surrogate mother the men would always beat around the question and brush it off saying it doesn't mean anything. And now they won't tell him what happened to Linda's baby, a baby that was in an album with his name on it! "What happened to Linda's BABY!" Darren yelled and stomped his foot.

Blaine's frown grew more pronounced; he placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at his oldest son, trying to keep calm. "Darren, you need to calm down."

"I just wanted to know what happened!" the pre-teen yelled, his own amber eyes blazing with anger and hurt. "And why does the album have _my_ name on it?"

"Darren," Blaine repeated in a stern voice as he now crossed his arms over his chest. "I will not be talked to in such a tone. Go up to your room and wait there until Daddy Kurt comes home."

Darren glared at his biological father and turned sharply away, stomping his way up to his room. He just wanted to know what had happened to Linda's baby! Could the baby be... Darren stopped for a second. Could it? No, it couldn't. If it was him then why wouldn't she let them call her "Mommy?" No, he couldn't be the child. And Darren continued stomping upstairs, slamming the door to his room shut; wishing he had a lock on it, like his parents had on their's.

Downstairs, Chris was quiet and Blaine was very angry and annoyed at his eldest son's actions. Darren had always been the more hotheaded of the two; Chris was just the daredevil. Both traits that Blaine assumed they got from their shared mom.

"Daddy," Chris asked in a quiet voice, slightly worried he was also going to be yelled at. "Why won't you tell him?"

Blaine looked down from where his older son had stormed off too, to the younger. His own amber eyes softening a bit as he took in his youngest son's scared face. "It's not my story to tell. It's Linda's. And your brother needs to understand that."

Chris nodded his head and quietly moved back to the family room to start coloring again. Blaine stayed by the front door. It looked like it was time for the secret to come out. Quietly, Blaine dialed his partner's cell number and exited the front door to stand on the porch, letting the front door fall open just a crack.

Kurt picked up on the second ring, "_Hey, Hon! What's going on? I just finished talking to you a couple of minutes ago._"

"Our sons found Linda's pregnancy album. Darren was asking questions about it," was Blaine's simple answer back. He could hear the sharp intake of breath on the other side.

"_I'll ask Linda if she can skip going to the bar tonight. I hope everything is okay otherwise._"

Blaine sighed and leaned up against the house. "I wouldn't answer Darren's questions and he threw a fit. I sent him to his room until you came home. Hopefully, he'll be calmed down by then."

"_Well I'll be home soon. Did they find anything else?_" Kurt questioned, his voice light.

"If they did, they're not asking."

"_Right_," Kurt agreed sounding tired, he had been running through a couple of all-nighters, the next season was going to start going into production soon. "_Well the sooner I get off with you the sooner I'll be home. All right? I love you._"

"Love you too," Blaine agreed and the two hung up. Blaine gave one last sigh, who knew raising kids could be so exhausting.

"Daddy?" Chris voice asked from inside the house. "Where are you Daddy?" Blaine gave one last sigh before opening the front door and walking back into the house to go see what his youngest son was asking about.

Close to an hour later, with dinner almost halfway done, Kurt came home, with Linda. "I'm home!" Kurt shouted out as entered his house, Linda just a few steps behind him.

"Daddy Kurt!" Chris yelled in glee and jumped up from his coloring to greet his other dad. The album and its fight with Daddy Blaine long forgotten as he entered a hello hug and kiss from his Daddy Kurt.

"Is your brother still upstairs?" Kurt asked as he let go of his youngest son. The little brown haired boy nodded his head.

"Hello, Chris," Linda said gently as she took off her heels. It was at the sight of Linda and reminder that Darren was upstairs that Chris remembered the album.

"What happened to your baby?"

Linda blinked her eyes at the boy, much like what Blaine had done earlier that day. "W... What?"

"What happened to your baby? You were pregnant and you had it in your arms. What happened to it?" The little boy asked her so innocently his blue eyes huge with wonder and innocent curiosity.

She turned her head to Kurt, who only had a raised eyebrow as an expression. "I'm going to go check up on Darren."

"Thanks for the support," Linda muttered as she softly glared at Kurt's escaping back. She turned back to Chris, who was still waiting for an answer. "Let's see if your Daddy Blaine needs any help in the kitchen, hmm?"

Back upstairs; Darren was lounging in his room. A Harry Potter book sitting on his lap, but he wasn't reading it. His mind was too preoccupied with the wild ideas running through his head. He had heard his Daddy Kurt come in with Linda, and Chris asking the two adults the question about the baby. Neither answered. Why wouldn't anyone answer it?

There was a light knock on his door. "Darren, it's Daddy Kurt can I come in?" The quiet but high-pitched voice asked.

"Yeah," Darren said, just loud enough for Kurt to hear. The door opened and his effeminate father entered the room. Kurt closed the door, not saying a word as he came close and sat on the foot of Darren's bed.

Darren tried to read the words on the page, but they just swim past. "Why won't you answer the question?" he asked, his voice soft, but there was a hurt tone to it.

"Because..." Kurt started and took a moment to think. "Because it is not our decision to tell you."

"Then whose is it?"

"Linda's."

Darren didn't respond, but he did look up from the book and meet his father's glasz eyes. "Can I ask her?"

"That depends," Kurt offered his voice light and caring. "On if you promise to apologize to Daddy Blaine, sincerely, _and_ to not go yelling and screaming if Linda doesn't want to answer your questions. Yelling and screaming does not help your case at all. Do you understand?"

The young boy nodded his head, his small curls bouncing.

"So are you going to promise to apologize to your Daddy and be a complete gentleman about this?" Kurt asked and lightly touched his son's leg. The boy closed his book and nodded his head. "Can I get a verbal agreement?"

"I promise to apologize to Daddy Blaine and be a gentleman," Darren mumbled.

"What?" Kurt put his hand around his ear a small laughing smirk on his face. "I can't hear you. Can you speak up a little louder?"

Darren resisted the urge to smile, but a small little one still escaped his lips. He spoke a little louder this time, "I promise to apologize to Daddy Blaine and be a gentleman about my questions."

Kurt, satisfied with the answer this time, removed his hand and nodded his head. "Good. So, are you ready to come downstairs and join the rest of the living?" Darren nodded his head. He got up to leave the room, but Kurt smirked and quickly drew his eldest back into his arms, tickling the young boy in all of his ticklish spots.

"Stop... I... Can't... BREATHE..." Darren gasped as he tried to fight off his father's ticklish hands.

"I don't know. Maybe I would if you actually make your promise heard this time," Kurt taunted as he continued to tickle the squirming, laughing boy.

"Fine! Fine!" Darren yelled and Kurt's tickle slowed a bit so Darren could breathe. "I promise to sincerely apologize to Daddy Blaine and be a complete and utter gentleman like said father!"

"Good," Kurt replied and removed his hands.

"I hate you," Darren breathed, but the huge smile on his face contradicted the sentence as his eyes sparkled in mirth.

"Love you too, Darren." Kurt grinned and leaned forward to put a kiss on his son's forehead. "Now seriously. Let's head back down. 'Cause I don't know about you, but I am starving!" Darren laughed as he swung his Daddy Kurt's soft hands in his.

"You're funny, Daddy."

"I know, I am."

Downstairs the topic of Linda's missing child was halted as Chris showed off his drawing to the woman. Linda smiled down at him and praised the picture, placing a gentle kiss on his head as he sat on her lap. Blaine watched from the kitchen, a pleased smile on his face as he started on the salad.

Blaine could hear the sounds of laughter floating from upstairs; he smiled brighter at the adorable noise. Kurt always did have a knack for knowing how to tickle someone. It didn't help that Kurt was very familiar with Blaine's ticklish spots, spots that also seemed to be on his biological son.

A couple of minutes later the two were walking downstairs hand in hand. "Babe," Kurt greeted as they entered the kitchen. "I believe our eldest has something to say to you."

Blaine turned around from the carrots he had been chopping, schooling his features to look stern and mean, even though he certainlydidn't feel that way. He was unhappy at his son's attitude, that was certain, but he could understand the frustration. He would be too if Blaine was in that situation.

"Yes?" The private college professor asked in a monotone. He noticed his eldest visibly gulp.

"I..." Darren stuttered and kicked at the title floor looking very nervous. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just wanted answers." He looked up from the tiles, giving Blaine those big amber colored eyes much like his own.

"I know," Blaine agreed his facade slipping a bit. "But that doesn't mean I approve of the behavior. If you ask us something and we don't answer in the way you want it answered, you _don't _raise your voice. It's not going to change the answer. And if we decide not tell you something you must honor that. We're your parents, and we'll decide when it's right to tell you. Do you understand?"

Darren nodded his head, but he didn't meet Blaine's eyes.

"Can I get a verbal agreement to that?"

"I understand," Darren repeated. He did understand. That didn't mean he liked it, but he understood.

"So can I get my hello hug from you now?" Blaine asked, his usual dopey smile on his face. Darren matched the smile and jumped into his Daddy Blaine's arms. He felt his father's chest rumble with a chuckle, under Darren's cheek, and a soft mouth giving him a loving kiss on the head. "I love you, Darren," Blaine said as he rocked his son in his arms. "And I do want you to ask me any questions that you have and talk to me. All right?"

Darren nodded his head against his father's chest. He could hear his dad's constant heart beat against his ear. "All right, Daddy." Blaine put one more kiss on his son's head before letting go. Linda watched the scene with a happy and content smile on her face.

"Now, go play with your brother while Daddy Blaine and I finish dinner, okay?" Kurt asked Darren. The young boy nodded his head and exited the kitchen. Kurt approached his long-term partner with a smile and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, resting his head on the shorter man's shoulder. "Sleep," the slightly younger male muttered as he nuzzled his head into Blaine's chuckling neck.

"What happened to helping me with dinner?"

"I lied." Blaine chuckled again, placing a chaste kiss on Kurt's head before turning back to his vegetables.

When Darren saw Linda, sitting at the dinning room table with Chris on her lap a motherly smile on her face, the boy was reminded once again of the missing child and the possible conclusions. The ages fit. Could it be?

"Auntie Linda?" Darren asked in a quiet voice as he approached. Said woman turned around and gave him a pleasant smile.

"Why, hello, Darren. And how are you today?" she greeted.

"I hope you won't mind. But, can I ask you a question?" Darren decided. He promised he'd be a gentleman, so that was what he was going to do. She nodded her head for him to continue. "What happened to the child you gave birth to?"

Linda sighed and looked a bit sad, like she didn't want to say but she had to. She knew it was time. She gave him a shaky smile. "Which one? I had two."

Darren's eyes got a bit wider; he wasn't expecting that response. "Two?" She nodded her head.

"One's your age and the other is Chris'."

Darren felt his mouth grow dry, had he been right? "What happened to them?"

She shrugged. "Nothing major. They're growing up, little by little. Actually, you'd know the answer better yourself." Her warm brown eyes glowed brightly, as if she was remembering a time, a time that had long since passed.

Darren took a shaky breath. He didn't want these riddles. He wanted a verbal confirmation, but he promised his Daddy Kurt he would be a gentleman. So that was what he was going to do. No one noticed the two fathers listening in on the conversation.

"What are you saying, Auntie Linda?" Chris asked, clearly very confused by Linda twisting riddles.

Linda took a sigh but gave a small smile. "I'm the one who gave birth to you two."

"I was right!" Darren yelled, his eyes popping in wonder, happiness and confusion. But what did that make his Auntie Linda?

Chris narrowed his big blue eyes in confusion as he stared up at Linda. "Didn't you want us Mommy? Don't you love us?" Linda swallowed and closed her eyes. She picked up Chris and set him on his feet. Turning him around to face her as she opened her eyes.

"I'm not your Mommy, Chris. I don't want to be a mommy. I can't be." She squeezed his small hands. "But I had the both of you," here she looked up to meet Darren's curious eyes and gestured him over. He walked over, her well-manicured hands taking a firm hold of one of his. "I had the both of you for your Daddies. As you are probably aware, a Daddy can not make a baby by himself or with another man."

"Lord knows we keep trying," Blaine muttered into his husband's ear, a small smile and blush crossing Kurt's sleepy face. The arms around Blaine's waist tightened a bit.

"But," Linda said, none of the three hearing Blaine's remark. "Your fathers really wanted to start a family. And I offered my body to help carry the baby if they wanted to do that instead of adopting. That's what we choose to do in the end. And," Linda stressed as her gaze went to Darren. "Four years after you were born, your dads figured you would like some company. Thus producing you," her gaze moved to Chris then and she squeezed his hand.

"You were meant to be with your Daddies Kurt and Blaine." She stressed. "And I wanted to do them this favor of helping to achieve one of their dreams. It's not that I _don't_ love you. I do! I do love you both, very much. But, I had you so you could be the children of two of the greatest and most loving people I have ever met."

The two men met each other's eyes and smiled at this. Blaine moved one of his hands to hold Kurt's. Their thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the back of the other's hands as they continued to listen.

"Daddy Kurt and Blaine are your parents. I am not in that equation. So, don't come running up to me asking me to change their minds on a punishment or anything remotely like that. I won't do that. They are your parents and they love you both very much," Linda stated in sincere but stern voice. "I am your Aunt. Nothing more. You go to your Dads first with any questions you have. But," she said and took a pause, giving their hands a tight squeeze. "If there is a subject that you don't feel comfortable talking about with your dads, such as... girls."

"Yeew," Chris scrunched up his face. "Girls have cooties, why would I want to talk to them?"

Darren ducked his head to hide his blush; he had actually just started to really notice them. Linda gave the older boy a knowing a smile before turning to the younger. "I'm sure Hannah is thrilled to hear that you think she has cooties," Linda chuckled pointing out that Chris' best friend was a girl. The little boy blushed, embarrassed.

"So," Linda continued. "If there is ever a subject you don't feel comfortable talking about with your dads... such as girls and women. You can come to me. But any questions on where babies come from or any thing else in that genre, that goes to them. Then if you still have more questions and are honestly feeling very awkward about that subject around your parents, then you can come to me and I will answer them. But Daddy Blaine and Daddy Kurt are your parents, not me. I just gave birth to you.

"Do you understand?"

It was a few minutes but slowly they came to that understanding. Linda was their Aunt, not mom. She loved them, but all their main priorities go to their Dads. Kurt and Blaine were their parents. Not Linda. But she was willing to answer any questions they had when they felt uncomfortable around their dads.

"So it's just our usual life. No changes?" Darren asked. Linda nodded her head.

"I don't want you to think of me as your mom. Think of me as your Aunt only," Linda stressed.

"Auntie?" Chris asked, his eyes curious again. "Do you ever plan of having children of your own?"

Linda stopped and thought about it for a moment, but then shook her head, her auburn styled hair brushing against her face. "I doubt that. I don't think any more children are coming out of this body. All right?" The boys nodded their heads. "Any other questions?"

"No," they answered back.

"Well," she grinned. "Let's see if we can find that food your dads were making."

With that, the two men quickly jumped apart and moved to separate parts of the kitchen to continue cooking. And after a loud and relaxing dinner together, everyone went to bed and Linda went back home.

But before Blaine and Kurt went to sleep, they quickly located a new hiding spot for the box that was originally under the bed. They did not want to explain what was in that box anytime soon, hopefully never. That, and what was contained in their side table drawers; they would gladly keep a secret from their sons.

_A/N Well I hope you have enjoyed this story, I know I did. If there is any type of suggestions or questions left, feel free to tell me in a review or PM. Please review and let me know what you guys think of this, either as a whole or a specific piece. If you have a story ideas feel free to send those along too._

_For more stories dealing with this Klaine Family, please head to my user page and check those out. All of them are really cute._


End file.
